Stara baśń: Tom drugi: Rozdział XIII
Koło dworu Domanowego cicho było i pusto, gdy następnego dnia Myszko przybył na koniu i stanął u wrót. - Nie ma Domana? - zapytał sługi, który we wrotach stał Milczał parobek. - Jest pan doma? - powtórzył. Nie było odpowiedzi. - Cóżeś ty oniemiał? - zawołał po raz trzeci, groźnie już, przybyły kmieć, któremu się czoło pofałdowało. - Co mam mówić? - nieśmiało począł chłopak. - Doman leży na pościeli raniony; baba mu ranę myje i ziołami zakłada. Dyszy jeszcze... ano, życia mało... Myszko się rzucił na koniu i skoczył z niego. - Kto go ranił? Tu znowu zabrakło odpowiedzi; pokraśniał sługa, oczy spuścił, widocznie wstyd mu powiedzieć było. Niepewien nawet był, czy się godzi zdradzać tę tajemnicę, bo dla mężczyzny rana przez dziewkę zadana bezczestną była prawie. - Nie wiem - rzekł ostrożnie parobczak, chociaż świadkiem był, gdy padał Doman na ziemię. Myszko się dziwnie nań popatrzał, lecz już nie spytał go więcej i z wolna pociągnął do dworu, do świetlicy. Ciemno w niej było. Przy ogniu, który się palił maleńki wśród kamieni, skurczona siedziała Jaruha, prażąc coś w garnuszkach i skorupkach i szepcząc po cichu. W głębi izby, na skórze, leżał blady, z oczyma w słup otwartymi, z usty, których blade wargi były rozwarte, w gorączce, półsenny Doman. Na piersi widać było pokrwawioną koszulę i płachty mokre. Jaruha spojrzała na wchodzącego i palec pomarszczony, czarny, położyła na ustach, ale Doman już drgnął, ruszył się, jęknął i jakieś mruczenie niewyraźne z ust mu się wyrwało. Oczyma zatoczył, ciałem się ruszyć nie mogąc. Myszko szedł ku niemu powoli. Ni jedna, ni drugi nie mówili nic; gość siadł w nogach na ławie. Tymczasem starucha sięgnęła do kubka stojącego przy niej, napiła się, otarła usta i poszła mokre jakieś niosąc ziele do chorego. Położyła mu je na piersiach, zaczęła mruczeć, ręce obie nad nim podniosła przebierając palcami, splunęła na jedną i drugą stronę. Doman nie ruszał się, tchnął tylko ciężej. Na ten znak życia pies, który leżał na ziemi, podniósł głowę z wolna i wlepił w pana oczy. Myszko nie spuszczał z niego wejrzenia, ale się odzywać nie śmiał. Zdawał się chory spać i marzyć. Niekiedy białe zęby jego ścięły się i zazgrzytały. To znów uśmiechał się niby. Ręce mu drgały, jakby coś chciał pochwycić... i opadały bezsilne. Myszko skinął na Jaruhę. Przystąpiła doń wprzód rozpatrzywszy się w nim dobrze i stanęła z pokorą. -Kto go ranił? - zapytał gość. Jaruha milczała długo trzęsąc głową. - Hę? Dzik - rzekła - a tak! dzik kłem rozdarł mu piersi... Gość oczy ciekawie zwrócił na nią i ruszył ramionami. Jaruha się poprawiła. - Jeleń... albo ja wiem?... Na łowy wyjechał, a z łowów go przynieśli... I trzęsła głową, brodę w ręku ściskając. - Oj... łowy te, łowy... gorzej wojny takie łowy!... Widoczne było z twarzy gościa, iż słowom jej nie wierzył. Ale w tej chwili na progu ukazał się Domanów brat, Duży. Myszko wstał i podszedł ku niemu, a Jaruha, u łoża stojąc, za nimi patrzała, bo wyszli ze dworu na podwórko. - Mówże choć ty prawdę - zapytał Myszko - co mu jest, kto go ranił? gdzie? - Wstyd przyznać się - cicho szepnął brat młodszy - za dziewką poleciał na Kupałę, za Wiszową... porwał ją na koń... Dziewka mu miecz od pasa wzięła i w piersi wbiła.. Spuścił głowę Duży, jakby go to wyznanie zbyt wiele kosztowało. Namarszczył się słuchający. - I uszła? - spytał oburzony. - Doman z konia padł, bo go srodze raniła, nie wiem, czy i żyć będzie, choć baba krew zamówiła i okłada ranę - mówił Duży - a dziewczyna z koniem do domu uszła. Słuchając opowiadania Myszko zdawał się ledwie uszom wierzyć; śmiałość dziewczyny, nieopatrzność Domana wydawały się niepojętymi. Zamilkł. - Wywołajcie babę - rzekł po namyśle. - Spytamy jej, czy z niego co będzie, czy przepadł... Mnie on potrzebny i nam wszystkim... Posłuszny chłopak skinął od progu na Jaruhę, która z udaną powagą, choć widocznie podchmielona, wysunęła się z chaty. - Słuchaj, stara wiedźmo - rzekł odwracając się ku niej przybyły - będzie on żył? Jaruha podniosła głowę, pokiwała nią, spuściła, podparła brodę na ręku, myślała długo. - Kto to może wiedzieć - rzekła - albo to ja tam była, gdy mu krew upływała? Albo ja patrzała, gdy go zabijali? Ja swoje robię. Krew zamówiłam, ziela nawarzyłam, płachty położyłam... a może kto ranę przeklina, może urok rzucili? Nie można się z niej było dowiedzieć więcej. Myszko stał zafrasowany, gdy w świetlicy usłyszeli wołanie: - Bywaj tu! Pobiegli wszyscy; Doman się był, na łokciu spierając, podniósł blady, ale przytomny, i pić prosił. Jaruha mu jakiegoś gotowanego napoju przyniosła, który pochwycił chciwie. Oczyma powiódł po izbie, brata poznał, a obcego zobaczywszy spuścił oczy. Ręką uciskał piersi, jakby mu co zawadzało. Myszko stał nad nim. - Widzisz - rzekł - z koniam padł i na mieczyku się przebiłem... Nie śmiał oczów podnieść. - Myślałem, że mi koniec przyjdzie... ano, jeszcze żyję... - A to ja wam krew zamówiłam, proszę miłości waszej - wtrąciła Jaruha - gdyby nie ja! hę! hę! - Co wy tam uradzili, Myszko? - spytał odwracając rozmowę. - Dziś z tobą o tym nie gadać, kiedy leżeć i lizać się musisz. - Wyliżę się... - rzekł Doman - a nie chcę, abyście mnie zapominali, jeśli co do roboty macie. Nie ja, to bracia pójdą i ludzie. Bylem chodzić mógł, nie zaspię doma... Człek najprędzej wydobrzeje, gdy na konia siędzie. - Nieprędko wam o koniu myśleć - przerwała Jaruha - krew by się znowu puściła, a jakby mnie nie było do zamówienia... Nikt baby nie słuchał i umilkła. Duży nawet na drzwi jej wskazał. Wiedźma pokręciwszy się około ognia wyszła mrucząc. - Źle z nami - rzekł Myszko - źle z nami, Domanie. Na wiecuśmy nie obradzili nic, a teraz gorzej się jeszcze kroi. Chwostek sobie zebrał dużą drużynę, nawet między naszymi... Bodaj po Niemców posłał i Pomorców, aby mu w pomoc przybywali; chce nas wszech zawojować i obrócić w niewolnika. Radźmy sobie... - Pierwsza rzecz - rzekł Doman - tych się zbyć, co jemu służą, a z nami iść nie chcą, bez tego nic... - Pewnie - odparł Myszko - z tymi, co jawnie z nim trzymają, rzecz łatwa, ale kto wie, ilu z nim potajemnie?... Starego Wisza nie stało. Na wspomnienie starego Wisza głowę spuścił Doman i zamilkł. - Trzeba nam dalej prowadzić mirową sprawę. Nikt nie chce stanąć na czele gromady, aby mu się to nie stało, co Wiszowi... Jechałem do was na radę, a wy... - E! e! co będę kłamał - żywo zawołał, jakby z trochą gorączki. Odsłonił piersi, odrzucił płachtę i śmiejąc się dziwnie, pokazał siną, ledwie przysychającą ranę, która miała kształt miecza, jakim była zadana. - Patrz, Myszko - dodał - dziewka mi ją zadała! Dziewka! Wiszowa dziewczyna Wyrwała mi się z rąk jak śliski węgorz. Srom i wstyd! Przed ludźmi nie pokazać oczów chyba, póki jej nie będę miał. Nie utai się to... własna czeladź mnie zdradzi... baby się ze mnie urągać będą... Prawda, brata raniłem, gdym ją chwytał, ale od dziewki dostać ranę... Padł na pościel. - Weźmiesz ją i pomścisz się - zawołał Myszko - chciałeś ją mieć za żonę, uczynisz niewolnicą lub - zabijesz... nie truj się tym i bądź spokojny. - Bylem siły miał trochę, doma nie zostanę... pali mnie łoże i srom... - Słuchajże, Doman, wy z kim? -- przerwał Myszko. - Z wami - odparł krótko ranny i wskazał na brata - on, ja, moi ludzie, czeladź. My stare kmiecie jesteśmy, do swobody nawykłe. Do ostatniej kropli krwi miru bronić będziemy, kneź mir łamie, niech głowę da! - Niech da głowę! - zawołał Myszko i wstał. - Więcej już słyszeć nie chcę i nie potrzebuję. Na tym dosyć... Duży przyniósł mu miodu w kubku, gość z pośpiechem do ust go zbliżył i napił się biorąc rękę Domana. - Za rychłe wyzdrowienie twoje... Słowo? - Słowo kmiece i klątwa... ja z wami... a umrę ja, z wami bracia, do ostatniego. I legł na pościel. Myszko wyszedł i na konia siadł. Na powrót weszła Jaruha zbliżając się do łoża chorego; spojrzała mu na pierś, z której płachty zrzucone leżały na ziemi, i załamała ręce. Poczęła je podnosić mrucząc. - A zdrowym byś być chciał, miłościwy panie - poczęła. - Baba was wyratowała i słuchać jej nie chcecie! Nie opierał się chory, gdy mu znów owe mokre zioła i bieliznę na piersi przyłożyła. Znużony, choć małym wzruszeniem, Doman się zdrzemnął zaraz. We dworze milczenie było znowu. Nadchodził wieczór, gdy Duży, stojąc we wrotach zobaczył jezdnych z lasu wychylających się na pole. Było ich czterech. Jeden przodem jechał wprost na dwór. Już z dala poznał chłopak Bumira, kmiecia, który mieszkał ku Gopłu. Bumir stary był już, ale jak żubr silny, kark miał gruby, nogi i ręce ogromne, brzuch spasły. Ciemne włosy, na pół już siwe, bezładnie otaczały mu głowę okrągłą, w której wypukłe oczy żabie i usta szerokie siedziały. Z Bumirem mało co się znali, nie lubił go Doman; po co tu ciągnął, trudno było odgadnąć. Stanął ze swymi u wrót. Gościnność stara nikogo, miłego czy nie, odpychać nie dozwalała. Pozdrowili się z Dużym. - Zabłąkałem się - rzekł Bumir - dacie mi spocząć u siebie. Ludzie się zagnali za jeleniem, który oszczep niósł w sobie. Jakiś zwierz, w którym Licho siedziało, poprowadził nas na obłędy; drugi dzień włóczymy się po lesie... - Brat mój się okaleczył, leży ranny - odezwał się Duży - ale dom rad wam. - Ja rany leczyć umiem - zawołał Bumir - pójdę, zobaczę. - Baba go opatruje... Bumir sapiąc z konia zlazł i nie pytając do izby ciągnął. - Sadło, którym rany zalewam, czeladź ma - odezwał się Bumir. - Zalejemy mu sadłem i do kilku dni znaku nie będzie. Wchodzili do izby, Doman, jakby poczuł już obcego, ruszył się zaraz. Jaruha, która przy ogniu drzemała, zbudziła się spluwając i gniewna. Bumir nie zważając na nic do chorego poszedł. Gdy na siebie spojrzeli, zaraz postrzec było można, że gospodarzowi gość ten niemiłym był. - Zabłądziłem, dacie mi spocząć - rzekł siadając na ławie. Doman ręką skinął i bratu dał znak, by gościa przyjmował. Bumir się rozsiadł i sparł na stole. - Sadło moi ludzie mają - rzekł - które najsroższe rany goi. Niedźwiedź jucha raz mi do połowy skórę ze łba zdarł; wyleczyli mnie nim... - Miłościwy panie - zawołała Jaruha - już tu nic nie trzeba, ja krew zamówiłam i ziela mam, co ranę prędko przygoją. Nie trzeba nic. Chory też dał znak ręką, Bumir zamilkł. Wszedł Duży z miodem znowu i z kołaczem, a za nim wnieśli misy. Gość począł jeść łakomie, pić chciwie i póki się nie nasycił, sapał tylko. Jaruha wyszła na podwórze, gdzie się rozrywała, żarty strojąc z czeladzią. Duży też stadninę począł opatrywać - zostali sami. Bumir znać tego sobie życzył, bo się zaraz do gospodarza przysunął. - Ej, Domanku miły - począł pochylając się ku niemu - nie w porę tobie ta rana i choroba.. U nas źle, nam trzeba ludzi i rąk... Kmiecie, braty nasze, burzą się i złego piwa nawarzą. Namarszczyło się czoło choremu. - Cóż to się dzieje? - mruknął. - Na naszego knezia wszyscy bij zabij... poszalawszy... Doman, już nic nie mówiąc, słuchał. - Zginiemy wszyscy - rzekł cicho Bumir - knezia pogniewali, zemstę wywołają, Niemców sprowadzi na nas. Widząc, że gospodarz nie mówi nic, Bumir ciągnął dalej: - Jest już zmowa na knezia, już się zbierają, radzą... a wszystko to tylko, aby jednego ze swoich posadzić na grodzie. Nie o swobodę im idzie, a o skarby na zamku. My to wiemy. Ano, omylą się, bo nas jest dużo też, co staniemy za kneziem i nie dopuścim... Nie dopuścimy! - zawołał Bumir bijąc kubkiem o stół. Oczy mu się zapaliły. - Myszkom się chce panować, my wolimy tego, co jest... My już go znamy, a tamci, jeszcze się nie napiwszy, głodniejsi będą... Nie dopuścimy. - Obliczyliście się? - zapytał Doman. - Co się mamy liczyć... Leszki pójdą wszystkie z nami, bo to ich sprawa, pojednają się... kmieciów też dużo jest, co chcą spokojnie swoje lechy uprawiać, a gromady, co się wyrwą, kneziowscy ludzie rozgonią na miazgę. Bumir się tak odkrył ze swą wiarą, po miodzie, nieopatrznie; Doman, daleko przebieglejszy od niego, dawno przewidział, ku czemu to idzie, i czuł, że Bumir go spyta nareszcie, z kim on trzymać myśli. Powiedzieć fałszu nie chciał, a prawdę zdawało mu się wyśpiewać niebezpiecznie. U narodów wpółwykształconych instynkt zachowawczy często dziwne formy przybiera i do różnych fortelów się ucieka. Domanowi przyszło na myśl, aby się chorobą posłużyć; w chwili gdy Bumir kończył mówić, jęczeć począł i chwycił się za pierś. Jaruha stojąca pod oknem usłyszała ten głos i pośpieszyła nań. Bumir umilkł. Przyniesiono zaraz płachty nowe; chory się skarżył. Wiedźma zapowiedziała, że musi zamawiać ranę i że nikomu przy tym być nie wolno. Stary kmieć czarów się i bab obawiał. Z przerywaną więc rozmową wyniósł się za próg sapiąc, obiecując sobie wrócić dla dokończenia jej, ale po dość długim oczekiwaniu Jaruha wyszła objawiając, że skutkiem jej zamawiania chory zasnął i spać będzie do jutra, do rana, a snu mu przerywać nie wolno, boby duchy złośliwe chorobę rzucić mogły na tego, co by obudził chorego. Rad nierad Bumir się znalazł w podwórzu nic nie sprawiwszy, z tym że na resztę musiałby czekać do rana. Na to nie było sposobu. Pilno jechać musiał, drugich namawiać, bo go był kneź znać wysłał, wziął więc na bok Dużego. - Ja do jutra rana tu stać nie mogę - rzekł mu niecierpliwie - Doman śpi. Jutro mu powiecie ode mnie, aby pamiętał, co mówiłam i z tymi trzymał, co mir miłują, a radzi siedzieć w pokoju. Powiedzcie mu to koniecznie, ja przed nocą jeszcze kawał drogi ujechać muszę. Taką sztuką odprawiony Bumir, zły, mrucząc, na konia siadł i pociągnął dalej. Doman wszakże spać nie myślał, babę tylko namówiwszy, aby mu się wykłamać pomogła. Zaledwie usłyszał, że konie za wrotami były, ruszył się na pościeli. Leżenie mu dokuczyło, chciał choć popróbować, czy mu się wstać nie uda. Przeraziła się Jaruha, która wcale nie życzyła sobie widzieć go uleczonym tak prędko, i poczęła niemal gwałtem nazad pędzić na łoże. I siły też nie pozwalały bardzo się dźwigać. Doman zaledwie popróbowawszy i poczuwszy się jeszcze osłabłym, nazad na łoże legł. Jaruha znowu zamawiała. Miała priy tym jeść i pić do syta, czyniła się też potrzebną, jak umiała. Późno już było i Doman usnął po tych wysiłkach, gdy nowy gość do chaty się wcisnął. Jak on tu potrafił się dostać, trudno było babie zrozumieć. Właśnie usnąć miała oparłszy się o ognisko, gdy na progu zobaczyła kocie oko Znoska. Z głową obwiązaną płachtą, z okiem ciekącym karzeł wsunął się do izby tak cicho, iż Jaruha ujrzawszy go przelękła się, jakby wilkołaka zobaczyła Psy stróżowały na podwórzu, ludzie spali, wrota były zaparte. Pomimo to Znosek się dostał do zagrody. Jak? - to było jego tajemnicą. Wśliznąwszy się tu, podpełznął do starej pokazując na swą głowę poranioną. Jaruha była listościwą, leki i czary stanowiły jej rzemiosło, dozwoliła się więc zbliżyć Znoskowi i z wolna głowę mu rozwiązała. Przyschła płachta odmaczaną być musiała, gdyż Znosek syknął z bólu, a Doman się obudził. - Jakeś ty tu wlazł, że cię psy nie zjadły? - szepnęła głos zniżając wiedźma. Znosek ledwie dosłyszalnym szeptem odpowiedział jej na ucho, iż dowiedziawszy się, że ją tu znajdzie, musiał się dostać do dworu, bo go rany niezmiernie bolały. Przyznał się, że nie mogąc inaczej, wdrapał się na drzewo stojące przy częstokole u zagrody i po gałęziach jego spuścił się w podwórze. Tu psów nie budząc przepełznął do drzwi, które zawsze stały otworem. Jaruha ranę mu poczęła opatrywać, szeptać nad nią i spluwać na wszystkie strony. Z węzełków potem swych dobyła ziół, z garnuszka nalała cieczy jakiejś i kazawszy z głową spuszczoną siedzieć Znoskowi, obwiązała go na nowo. Ogień przygasł był nieco i w izbie było prawie ciemno, ale właśnie, gdy z głową spuszczoną klęczał przed nią karzeł, błysnęło łuczywo, blask oblał izbę, Doman się zbudził, otworzył oczy i ujrzał tę dziwną parę. Oby człowiek bez wiadomości jego w domu... w podrażnionym chorobą gniew obudził. Sądzili go jeszcze śpiącym, gdy nagle krzyknął straszliwie, wołając ludzi. Znosek chciał się wyśliznąć i uciec, ale już było za późno. Czeladź śpiąca za progiem zerwała się na nogi. Padł karzeł na ziemię twarzą. Zaczęło się wołanie, popłoch i Znoska schwyciła czeladź prowadząc przed pana. O tym stworzeniu, którego Doman nie widział nigdy, chodziły wieści dawno, jako o złośliwej istocie będącej na posługach knezia. Wiedziano, że podpatrywał, że się wszędzie wśliznąć umiał i że go używano na podsłuchy. Domyślić się było łatwo z postawy, kim był. W pierwszym gniewu napadzie Doman chciał go kazać powiesić na dębie. Znosek padł przed nim na twarz jęcząc i błagając. Jaruha się wstawiać nie chciała, świadczyła tylko, że przyszedł dla ran, które miał na głowie. Czeladź już się brała do postronków, aby z ochotą wielką spełnić rozkaz pana i Znoska jak wielką żołądź na dębie uwiesić, gdy na jęk i płacze Doman się ulitował i - psami go za podwórze wyszczuć kazał. Wyprowadzono go więc za drzwi, na psy świśnięto i uciekający co tchu ku tynowi karzeł, poszarpany, ranny, ledwie się potrafił całemu stadu goniących go ogarów wyrwać, zręcznie za płot wskoczywszy. Jeden z psów, który się był nogi jego uczepił, zawisł długo przy niej i wyrwawszy z niej to, co zębami chwycił, upadł na ziemię. Znosek jednak tyn przeskoczył i za zagrodą zniknął. Jaruha już siedziała spokojnie u ognia i może nawet żałowała, że go nie powieszono, gdyż z wisielców różne bardzo potężne leki i czary naówczas wyciągano, które by się jej były przydały . Nie obwiniano jej o to, że się przybłędzie ulitowała i pozostała znów przy ognisku. Znosek padłszy za zagrodą na ziemię, z nową raną, jęczał, pięście wyciągając ku dworowi i przeklinając jej pana. Obiecywał sobie pomstę, choćby życiem zapłacić, a o tę zausznikowi kneziowskiemu było łatwo. Gdy nogę zawiązawszy powlókł się nad ranem w las, aby go nie schwytano znowu, ciągle jeszcze ku zagrodzie się zwracał pokazując jej pięści i zęby. Tom 02 Rozdział 13